


Villainous Musings

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: 9 songs, 8 drabbles, written under standard Shuffle Challenge rules.
Kudos: 2





	Villainous Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010.
> 
> It was supposed to be 10 songs and 10 drabbles, but I miscounted while writing, and also didn't come up with anything for one of them before the time ran out.
> 
> Even for a Shuffle Challenge, this thing is..... rough. I'm only posting it here in the interest of preserving as many of my fanworks as possible.
> 
> Author's notes are in [brackets] at the end of each drabble, as they were when I posted it on FFN. ~~(Because I can't stand looking at this mess long enough to transfer them into the notes section properly, leave me alone.)~~

~ Villainous Musings ~

\- MD.45, "Hearts Will Bleed" (song length 3:24) -

Why does the evil queen always fall in love with hero, when he's already in love with the princess from the white moon? She wasn't evil until he rejected her... In a way, they created their own enemies...

All the poor evil queen really needed was someone to love her, but Sailor Moon used the silver crystal to turn her to dust...

Beryl, Nehelenia, I feel sorry for them.

[this one turned out more like stream-of-conscious writing rather than fanfiction, just my general thoughts on the matter]

* * *

\- Megadeth, "Burning Bridges" (song length 5:20) -

Becoming evil is a decision, one that they feel they can't go back on. They can't trust the lightsiders. They can't. They can't betray the ones who took them in. They can't.

Can they?

They can't.

But this is wrong, isn't it?

It's wrong, so wrong... They don't want to hurt anyone, not really. It's just the way they were raised.

And so the four sisters let themselves be purified by the silver crystal and left the dark side behind.

[finished before song ended]

* * *

\- Rammstein, "Moskau" (song length 4:18) -

Alone.

Rotten inside.

The Dark City is full of minions, but the Dark Queen is always lonely.

None of them love her. They are her slaves.

[odd song for this fandom, but it kind of worked out]

* * *

\- TMRevolution, "MOHAYA - can't begin without you" (song length 4:37) -

It's not really world domination that I'm after. I only want _you_. But you don't want me. You already have someone.

I'll destroy everything you love.

Don't look at me like _I'm_ the one who's evil here.

It's your fault.

This is all YOUR fault.

[went more off the title than the actual song lyrics]

* * *

\- Megadeth, "Kill The King" (song length 3:51) -

Prince Diamond was deluded enough to think that if he could get rid of the rabbit and King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity would consent to become HIS queen.

[yeah, that's all I came up with before the time ran out]

* * *

\- The Moody Blues, "Your Wildest Dreams" (song length 4:15) -

Before we were evil, there was love...

_I wonder if you care, I wonder if you still remember  
Once upon a time in your wildest dreams_

We were so happy together, before your brother made that pact with the Wiseman and took everything away from us.

_I wonder if you know, I wonder if you think about it  
Once upon a time in your wildest dreams_

I didn't even miss you until now, but now that I am out from under the dark crystal's influence, I miss you so much.

_Once upon a time, once when you were mine  
I remember skies reflected in your eyes_

I still love you, Sapphire.

[this one is more like an actual songfic. narrator is Prizma]

* * *

\- MD.45, "Hell's Motel" (song length 4:40) -

Insanity, brutality, all of that is normal here... Just one more temporary stop on our path to ruling the entire universe.

There is no "kill or be killed".

There is only KILL.

Destroy all creatures of the light.

Pave the path of darkness.

* * *

\- From Autumn to Ashes, "IV" (song length 2:41) -

[yeah, I got nothing on this one. The song ended before a single idea came to me]

* * *

\- From Autumn to Ashes, "Deth Kult Social Club" (song length 2:49) -

Damn, y'all idiots is crazy. Remind me why I work with you, again?

Forget it, I need a drink... I don't care if we don't get our mission done... I can't be in the same room with you guys anymore.

[narrated by one of the Amazon trio, maybe Hawk's Eye?]

~end~


End file.
